Scream
by peachmystican
Summary: Lara temporarily moves in with her aunt who lives in San Francisco and thought everything would go as normal. What she didn’t think was going through a whole dilemna with a black gooy monster trying to protect her..
1. A Warm Welcome

"Alright, Building 152...152...52... Where the fuck is building 152?" I said as I walked down the streets of San Francisco.

Just a few days ago, I was living comfortably in my home in Florida with my 3 sibilings and parents, going to university and trying to get my masters (gotta get that free-in state residency ya know) , that kind of normal stuff I guess. But, after a large conflict that occurred in my family due to some "mutual trust" problems, all 3 kids (4 if you include myself) were sent off to different relatives, to let everyone cool off and blow a bit of steam. I was sent to live with one of my aunts, Aunt Rosaline who lived in an affordable apartment complex in California.

Now, to our current situation. I had booked a taxi when I realized Rosaline wasn't going to pick me up from the airport anytime soon. But, to my own dismay, I apparently gave the taxi driver the wrong direction.

And that, was where I was now, confused about finding that damn apartment building. I looked around the street to see if there were anymore people to ask but as it was nearing 11 o'clock, it wasn't looking too good. So I kept on walking, dragging my grey suitcase behind me. As I walked down the dark street, I shuttered as I felt a cool breeze run through my black greasy hair. Geez, I need to take a damn shower, an hours plane ride wasn't friendly with hygiene. I zipped up my white hoodie while looked behind myself in paranoia, eyeing the things that moved a single bit. I would have just brushed it off, but right now, the errie street lights and wind was just scary as fuck..

I don't know how the hell my aunt forgot to pick me up from the airport after I literally called her 50 times after getting off my flight but I only knew one thing to do in this situation...

- ** _15 minutes Later-_**

"What the hell." My aunt Rosaline said, giving me a questioning face as she stood in the doorway of her apartment in front of me in a purple robe as I was kneeling on the floor, trying catching my breath.

"W-w-where were you!?" I huffed out in as I shakily got up from the ground. "Obviously here. Sorry for not calling back, or picking you up, the landlines were down and the car tires popped."

I sighed as I faced my aunt who shared the same brown eyes as I did, strands of white hair visible in her black hair, her face as stotic and stern as always. She may look mean, but behind that strong personality was a very kind lady. She was my mom's older sister that for some reason, she wasn't keen with. But I was always close to her ever since I was a child.

I know right? This family literally has too much problems to count.

Look, I don't understand them either so don't worry. I rolled my suitcase over to myself as she walked back into her apartment, leaving her door open to allow me in. So followed her, and was met with a reasonable apartment. Wooden flooring, the whole living room and kitchen combination and two rooms. It wasn't bad, in fact it was good as affordable to live with. "So, _Tia(aunt),_ how's life here? What's with work? It's been a while since I came to see you." I said as I set my stuff down by the kitchen table.

"The usual, nothing special besides aging. Well, I was suppose to go by the neighbor's place to drop some things off but I haven't come around to do it yet."

"Neighbor?" I asked as I grabbed an apple from the counter, the apartment next to my aunt's has been vacant for a while now, so the news of a new neighbor was a bit of something new. "Yeah, Eddie Brock, that one reporter man who got fired for falsly accusing a big company for doing illegal tests." She said as she stood in the kitchen.

"Huh. Never heard of him."

"It's probably the difference between news stations." She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "You know, with here being California and other there being Florida."

"Tia it's 11:30 and you're still drinking coffee."

"And? Does it look like I'm missing the last episode of my favorite drama?"

"Um, sure?" I said as I took a bite of the apple.

My aunt turned back to me "Just go get your shit unpacked before I regret taking you in."

"Love you too~" I said. With an apple, I grabbed my luggage once again before Rosaline stopped me.

"Hey, _Lara,_ be careful around these streets. You won't know what will come barging in."

"Ah, don't worry Tia, I'll be fine." I said as I smiled. Rolling my luggage into the spare room, I settled in, washing off (finally) and saying goodnight to my aunt.

I took a deep breath in.

Sleep sounds okay right now. Actually, it sounded great. I flopped onto my bed before hearing a bump from the wall by bed was beside. I furrowed my brows.

What the hell? After a second of contemplating, I shrugged it off. Dude probably hit his head or something.

Finally after all these hours, I can get some rest I needed back from the jetlag...

 ** _-3 MINUTES LATER-_**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I screamed over the loud booming strings of a guitar. I slammed a pillow over my head in annoyance, exhaustion and hell, everything else damn it!

This was going to seriously be a long night.


	2. First Meeting

_**A/N:**_ ** _Well, Hey guys, sorry but this chapter may seem a bit rushed since I wanted to post it by Christmas eve (which is today so Merry Christmas!) so it could be y'all's mini christmas gift! So, happy Holiday and if you don't celebrate the holidays, Have a nice day!_**

 ** _EDIT(12/27):So, I majorly edited this chapter so It wouldn't be shitty so here ya go!_**

* * *

The next morning went as shitty as it could be. Well, that's what I thought.

I walked zombie-like out of my room, sliding my feet against the wood covered floor and bearing a huge headache. Because of that damn guitar playing till five in the morning, I had no choice but not get a wink of sleep.

Is it too late or can I take back my choice to stay here?

I took a deep breath, calm down Lara, you've stayed up many times in the past, don't be a bitch about it now..

I glanced at the clock on my way towards the kitchen. Eight o'clock...I only ended up having 3 hours of sleep...

End me.. Just end me now.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the ceramic bowl that was on the mini kitchen island. That was until I turned towards the fridge, I saw a large, muscly back.

...Is the sleep deprivation getting to me or is there a literal stranger raiding the fridge right now?

I rubbed my eyes. Yeah, no it was an actual guy that was there. I looked around me, not spotting aunt Rosaline anywhere, which rose my strong suspicion. So, to protect myself, I held up the ceramic bowl to my chest, ready to strike at any moment.

I know. Not a smart weapon to use but it was what I had in my hands at the time.

So I slowly walked towards the brown-haired man, one step at a time. Each step I took, mini details were recognizable. He looked a bit..tired per say. Looked like he hadn't shaved in a bit, dawning a black, long-sleeved shirt that read "Filmore."

Okay all I have to do is-

Unexpectingly, he turned around, eggs in hand. And with my my sleep deprived self? We both screamed at the top of our lungs. " _AHHHHH!"_

 _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_ I screamed, holding the ceramic bowl out in front of myself.

" _I'M YOUR NEIGHBOR! I'M YOUR NEIGHBOR!"_ He screamed out, protecting the eggs under his arm and holding an arm out in a stopping motion.

Oh god, it really was too early for this shit..

I slowly put the bowl down "Eddie Brock?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, that's me." He said, visibly calming down. I held the bridge of my nose "Jeez, I'm not even 70 and you were literally about to give me a damn heart attack.. Spare my fragile heart please."

He threw the eggs out in the garbage, in which earned a confused look from me.

"Sorry about the scare, the lady that lives here told me she had my left over boxes I accidentally had outside my apartment door and kept them for me-"

Wow. Aunt Rosaline would do that? Wow, I guess the old lady changed from her evil ways from long ago.

"-in exchange for cleaning out her fridge."

..Oh goddamn it, scratch that!

"Oh, well, I haven't seen her around so I'd have to bid you good luck with that. I'm Lara, I'm the lady's niece."

Eddie held his hand out for a handshake "Eddie. Eddie Brock." And so, not wanting to be mean or anything, I took it "Nice to meet you Mr. Brock."

"Oh god, just..Just call me Eddie."

"Cool. So Eddie, you recently moved here?" I asked, pouring cereal into my recently appointed weapon. "Uh yeah, I got fired from my last job and it really hasn't been going well since."

"Damn. that really sucks man."

"And what's with you?" He asked.

"I'm temporarily staying here with my aunt, the lady that kidnapped your boxes.""There was an awkward silence

"So, you kinda look like shit. What happened with that?" I asked. Then I made myself cringe. Wow Lara, such a great way to start a conversation!

"I feel like my life's going downhill. I haven't had anyone to talk to and this is just stressing me out. My ex-fiancee divorced me and she already found someone so quickly. And he's a doctor so, I'm glad she's feeling happy again. He's a really nice dude ya know and they really seem great together..."

"That's nice. At least you're taking a healthy look at it unlike other dudes who have the obsession with the thought that the woman will always be theirs, no matter what." I said. "And also, you know you're literally spilling your secrets out to a person you just met?"

"O-oh.." I cleared my throat as I stood up "Well it's fine really. I have times where I'd have to do that too, so I ain't judging anything."

I grabbed my bowl and left it in the dishwasher "Hey, why won't you show me somewhere I can get food nearby?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. Aw, cute.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I know a bodega a bit from here. Walking distance."

I nodded and smiled at him "Cool. Give me a moment to change alright." So, concluding the conversation. I left him in the kitchen and went to change clothes in my room. I know, why did I leave a man I just met alone, in this apartment? Well, Eddie did seem like a trustable person, and that's personally coming from my experiences as a psychologist.

So I changed out of my pajamas into some normal clothes that consisted of a navy-blue zip up jacket, a grey shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

I went back to the kitchen and padded Eddie's shoulder "Alright big guy, let's go."

'WAIT OKAY, NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN LARA' I mentally thought. Jeez, I really liked to make myself cringe alot huh.

Locking the door behind me, we left the apartment in it's clean state and headed out towards the streets. Eddie helped me navigate my way out to the city, out of the neighborhoods

"So Eddie," I said as I kicked a small pebble down the sidewalk, passing many different small stores "What do the streets of San Francisco bring me?"

He chuckled "I think I'd have to say... A lot of surprises."

"Acceptable." I stated. "What? You find that acceptable?"

"Well, yeah, if you ever watched forest gump, life is like a box of chocolates, you'll never know what you'll get."

"Wow, great movie quote."

"Thanks. I work hard to remember them." I exclaimed jokingly. "I was always trying to cram things into my head back home so watching movies usually pushed the stress off my back. Tip, never try to be a psychologist and get into creative writing. Usually the psychology factor helps. But overall, I'm trash."

"Well, what a coincidence, I was a investigative reporter before I got fired."

"Oh shit, you know that's really cool." Before I continued, my eyes caught the sight of the bodega so I pointed towards it "We're here!" Eddie nodded "Indeed we are."

I followed behind Eddie who entered first. "Hey Ms. Chen! I brought you a new customer!" He said to a Asian lady that stood behind the register. "Great. Thanks Eddie." She responded, looking up from the register and at me. I waved towards her "Lara." She nodded "Mrs. Chen."

After the very short introduction, I walked off around the store and picked out things I needed to satisfy my stomach when I was home, and that included multiple comfort foods... What? I like my food ya know.

After finding what I needed, I headed to the cash register and let Mrs. Chen scan what I need. Paying, I glanced at Eddie, who was waiting for me.

"Come on, I'll walk you back."

So, we took off back towards the apartments, biding Ms. Chen a farewell. After a nice amount of walking (and me stopping for a second to take a rock out of my shoe) We arrived to our proper apartments.

"Hey Eddie, thanks for taking me. Really." I said, unlocking the door.

"Ah, no problem."

Truthfully, Eddie really didn't seem like a bad person, a bit anti-social but not off-puting.

"We should hang out more ya know? I need to talk to someone around here that's not just my aunt."

Eddie laughed as he opened his door "We'll see."

"Well, I'm off. See ya later!" I said as I shut the door. After shutting the door, I was met with silence as I stood in place.

Wow, I think that's the fastest friend I've ever made.

And with my socially awkward ass? New record, I'm tellin' you. I put all my groceries on the kitchen island. But something was nagging me in the back of my thoughts. I felt as if I was forgetting something..

Where was aunt Rosaline?


	3. A Crazy Morning

_**A/N: Wow! New chapter! Don't be afraid to comment about my shitty writing haha. Now, shall we see how our dear Lara is doing on the wild streets of San Francisco?**_

* * *

Over a course of a year, I stayed with my aunt Rosaline in the apartment complex, meanwhile applying to work part-time in a small bookstore not too far to earn a bit more pocket money. During that time, I also got to know Eddie more, that included things from his childhood, things he wanted to do, place's he's visited, it was never a bad conversation really since it made me think of my own past.

When I left the apartment to travel and try to gain inspiration to write, he'd usually help me, offering to go with me, and most of the times, I'd let him come along. And to help him, I recommended him to a few places where he could have a chance to work at. But, I was worried about my aunt, who during the time, left at unexpected times and would usually pop up all of a sudden with a very tired face. I'd ask her about it but she'd usually blow me off with a "Just work, that's all." It always bothered me that she never really mentioned where she worked since she'd always avoid the subject, but it wasn't my right to dive into her own business.

Over the year, I'd get calls once a week from either my mother or father explaining how they needed "more time" to discuss how to get the family together. But I know they wouldn't go through with it. The calls turned from happening once a week, to practically once a month. I already knew the family would break at a point in time. And I concluded that when I heard another woman's voice when I was on call with my father.

 _"Honey, it's time to go." Said a high-pitched voice in a seductive manner._

 _I furrowed my brows, no fucking way.._

 _"I'll be there in a second." I heard my father's deep voice say. There was silence on the other line._

 _"Lara-"_

 _"Hey, I think I should go, it sounds like your occupied with other things."_

 _"Lara please-"_

 _"Bye." I hung up the phone. Slowly putting the phone down, I covered my mouth with my free hand, stuck in thought._

And now here I was, sitting in a not so busy cafe, drinking a cup of iced-coffee. Who knew having coffee so early was great, it woke up all the nerves in my body for the day. I was leaning back in my seat, watching the small TV they had on the corner of the cafe's roof. A news anchor was reporting on an incident that included a crash in Malaysia that happened days ago, another that happened here in the Life Foundation a night ago. Something about a break-in.

Wow, San Francisco was fucking wild. I'm confused about how all the weird stuff always happens here. I shrugged and went back to what I was originally doing, checking things off my imaginary list of things to do. Okay, I deposited money into my bank account, I called my aunt to see if we needed any groceries, make sure to clock into work on time tomorrow, I didn't need any hygenic things, but I was missing one more thing. I had to check in with Eddie, who I hadn't seen in practically two days.

Oh my god, I haven't seen Eddie in two days. Realizing that now, it's weird since we live next to each other. We should've seen each other by that time. Well, thinking about it, I do recall him telling me something about a scientist asking for help.. Calm down Lara, you're over exaggerating, you have to trust your good friend that he knows what he's doing.

I padded my pockets for my phone, but to no avail. Why the hell was I going to have a phone if I'm always fucking forgetting it!? Damn you Lara, just, damn you. I got up from my seat, throwing my cup away and left the cafe. Pulling down the sleeves of my black sweater, I made my way down the street, I had to visit my workplace to pick up an important check from them and since the apartment isn't far from here, I figured I could visit to pick my phone up. So I started jogging down the street and in within 7 minutes, I was able to reach the apartments, and climb the set of stairs to reach my floor.

I stopped in front of my door and took a moment to catch my breath. Finally, now I just gotta-

" _LARA!"_ I heard a desperate voice say from down the hall, I turned and was met with a very dirty, disheveled Eddie, who was scrambling to call a number on his phone. "Eddie?" I said in concern as he tried his best to not fall forward when he ran up towards me. He grabbed my shoulders and lightly began to shake me "Lara I just found out some big news, very important news that I have to tell everyone, come on, come on-"

"Wait, wait Eddie, calm down and _slow down_. You look like shit! What the hell happened?" I asked a bit quickly, following behind him when he unlocked his apartment. He set his phone on speaker mode and quickly turned to his kitchen sink. The phone call was sent to voice mail as Eddie started to talk "Skirth, yeah it's me, I just got back. and I wanna know if you're all right. But uh, yeah the lab. You were absolutely right. Yeah. Listen, I got a-" Eddie began to fill a glass of water as I took a quick glance around his apartment. I really never been in here (I never asked since I didn't wanna come off as rude.) But I turned back to Eddie. Dude, he looks like he's about to literally pass out. "Hey Eddie-"

"-I got a guy. I'm gonna call him and uh.." He chugged the glass of water that he filled down, which gained a very concerned look from me since he looked like a gaping fish with no water. "Oh, oh, I uh got a bunch of photographs. He'll publish the photographs, but I need you to come with me. Uh, could you call me back? Just call me back." Eddie hung up and wildly looked around. "Eddie, Eddi-" I tried talking to him, walking slowly around his messy kitchen island. Now, this was one of the most confusing situations I've ever been in. A man who looked like someone laced his cigarette "Hungry.." Eddie muttered as he rummaged through his fridge, he reached into his freezer and pulled out frozen tater tots and-

" _EDDIE, EDDIE NO! THOSE ARE FROZEN!"_ I yelled out as I quickly ran around the island to take the bag of food away, he ate a handful and quickly dropped the bag, moving to the trash can. In which he took thrown-out chicken and started to eat. "Ohhh my god.." I said as I watched, a bit disturbed, holding the side of my head. _LIKE EDDIE! WAKE UP YOU'RE EATING ROTTEN CHICKEN FROM PRACTICALLY WEEKS AGO!_

I kneeled next to him and slowly started to pat his back "Uh, hey Eddie, you uh.. Really enjoying the chicken huh?" I said, my voice pitching up a little. He suddenly growled, staring straight into me.

"Woah, woah, woah, it's okay, I'm not gonna- Oh my god..." As I was talking, I noticed his eyes change, very, very, weirdly. A phase of black going over them. I stop talking in shock. Blinking a few times, I made sure I was seeing right.

And, I couldn't believe I did. "Eddie holy shit." Was the only thing I really could have said at the moment. Right after that, I believed Eddie was back into his right mind when he raced to the bathroom, leaving me on the ground. I slowly began to stand back up, hearing him vomit from his bathroom.

Okay, yeah, it was totally normal that your best friend just ate frozen tater tots and rotting chicken, and practically reminded you of the thing from The Thing. He was totally able to phase a black screen over his eyeballs too!

Ha ha...Hahahaha... Oh my god I really needed a shot of vodka or something. Someone take the madness away please. Just for one day.

I walked over to the bathroom door and let Eddie throw up the contents of his stomach, leaning against the side and waiting. After he threw up, he turned towards me, basically taking a breather. "Oh my god, Lara, I'm so sorry you had to see-" I put my hand up to stop him. "It's Uh, it's fine I guess, now, go get that vomit out of your mouth so we could talk about what the hell I just witnessed." He gave me a bit of a weak smile and shakily stood up. "I'll get you some water." I said before I walked back out. When I entered the kitchen, and took my time, and just stood there.

I put my hand on the sides of my head. _WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?_ Okay, okay, mini-mental breakdown ensuing. I walked over into the fridge and grabbed the bottle of water for Eddie.

I took a deep breath in. All I need is an explana-

Suddenly, a large scream was emitted before a large slam was heard coming from the bathroom, which made me go in full panic mode. " _Eddie!?"_ I screamed out and ran to the bathroom, where I was met with the sight of a knocked-out Eddie in a bathtub with toothpaste on his mouth.

I tilted my head, feeling yet again, confused with the whole situation. Okay, when am I never confused? "Um, okay Eddie, let's get you out of there and uh, clean you up." I grabbed his hands and tried my best to pull him out of the tub (barely) and lean him against the sink to wash his mouth out because no one wants to sleep with toothpaste in their mouth. Seriously dude, that wouldn't go well. And with my very shitty mouth cleaning skills, in two minutes, I was able to get the toothpaste out of his mouth without making him choke on water. And I believe that deserved an award my friends.

Anyways, I laid him on the ground and took a quick breather. Holding my chest with one hand, I looked around "Any way to get you out of here?" I sighed when a thought came to my head "Sorry Edward." I grabbed his left hand before beginning to drag him across the floor. I'm 100% sure he might get a bit of a back burn but he'll be finee.

So I was able to push him onto his couch without accidentally sliding him into objects. I tried to regulate my breathing as that felt like a long needed workout. "Alright Eddie, let's wait for you to wake up..."


	4. Oh no

**_A/N: I hope you guys know that I added the *hinted* deleted scene since I didn't post in time for new years. Oh! Happy 2019 GUYS!! I hope you all have a great year (also givin u sum luck) and I hope I can carry this story on!! Anyways, let's see how our dear Lara is managing with a knocked out Eddie Brock~_**

Eddie woke up an hour later after I had decided to clean the poor dude's apartment since I didn't think he was going to do it since he was... You know.. Knocked out. Apartment meaning kitchen and living room. If you guys think your room's dirty, I think Eddie's place was a good highlight of that after the whole tater tot and chicken fiasco.

I was brooming the poor frozen tater tots when he woke up with a gasp, which made me jolt and tightly clench my hands around the poor broom

I'm very sorry broom.

"Eddie?" I breathed out, my eyes meeting with blue as Eddie looked at me, confused. He squinted, trying to adjust his focus. I put the broom down against the kitchen sink. After, I shot him a smile "How ya doin' tater tot?" Eddie stood up from his spot on the couch and rubbed the back of his head "W-what.."I walked over to him, having grabbed the cup of water I was suppose to give him when he was throwing up, and handed it to Eddie. He took it and drank it "You feeling okay Eddie?" I asked as he spaced out, most likely trying to remember what happened. He patted his chest with both his hands. "Lara, I feel like I got infected with something. I can kinda feel it slithering around..."

"Eddie, calm down. Now, tell me what happened and why the hell did you came into the complex looking like you took a dive in a swamp."

"I..." His eyes widened in realization. He's probably remembering.

" _Lara."_ He sharply gasped as he grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the door. "Eddie, what the hell!?" I asked, a bit annoyed with the sudden force as he scrambled to get his leather jacket and phone that was forgotten on the kitchen island. "Lara, I broke into the Life Foundation a night ago with the help of a scientist there who came to me about it. I broke in, and saw what the fuck they were doing. They were experimenting Lara! Experimenting with the homeless! Using some kind of alien life form that crashed down here on Earth to make stronger _people!_ I want you to come with me to see Anne, she's a lawyer and she can help us!"

Wait 'us"? Point 1: When was this an us situation?

I tried to insert the new information into my head. OKay, recap, Eddie was the one that broke into the Life Foundation, the homeless being experimented on, alien crash on earth, and now we're going to see his ex-fiancee.

...Um, what the fuck San Francisco?

It's not like I had a problem with meeting his ex-fiancee or anything. Really, she sounded like a nice person, a bit tempramental, but reasonable. But in all honesty, I find it a bit too fast. I don't know, is it because I'm complicated?

Okay why the hell was I focusing on the fiancee aspect?...Jeez, what was going on with me these days? _GET INTO THE GAME LARA!!_ Like what Gordon Ramsey said, I'm an idiot sandwich.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was being yanked down the apartment complex stairs by hand. Eddie had really nice...hands, I'm just sayin.

 _WAIT I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO GRAB MY PHONE!_

Eddie and I walked onto the sidewalk as he pulled his phone back out, pushing numbers in and putting it to his ear. He kept a grip on my hand. dragging me behind him as if I was going to go somewhere.

Did he think I didn't believe him? That was just so cruel Eddie! I felt a cool breeze run through my black hair before quickening my pace to match Eddie's.

"May I speak to Anne Weying, please?" He asked through the phone as we passed an amount of different restaurants.

"Could you tell her it's an emergency?"

Eddie suddenly jumped, looking like he got spooked. "Who said that?" I gave him a questioning look "No, I'm not talking to you." He said into the phone as he turned towards me, still walking "Did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"N-nothing.."

"Can you tell me where she is?...Great, thank you." He hung up and slowed down a bit to reach me, who was, let me remind you, not very athletic, was trying to keep up. "She's at a restaurant a minute away, on a date with Dan."

I nodded "Hey Eddie, question, why did you take me along?"

Eddie stayed quiet until his voice rose again "Because I trust you. Alot."

I would've responded if we didn't make it to the restaurant quickly. We walked in and yet again, I felt a weird aura come from Eddie. You know, like if you stand next to a person, you can kinda feel a vibe coming off them? Yeah. Unlike Eddie's calm vibe from a few seconds ago, it drastically changed into a weird, dark vibe.

I stopped to ask a waiter for Anne but I saw Eddie suddenly burst through them and head directly towards a table with a long haired blonde lady and a brown-haired man. I sighed and walked towards the table. It looked like it were already far into a convo.

"Are you drunk?" The blond lady, who I presumed was Anne said, annoyance and a tint of anger in her voice.

"Yeah. No, I broke into the Life Foundation."

Her mouth went agape "Eddie, you did what?"

"Yeah, but I mayyy...I think I've been infected." He said, but as I neared closer to the table, I noticed Eddie sounded a bit more...sicker?

"You're burning up. You're really hot." Said Dan as the pair wore worried faces. I was about to put my hand on Eddie's shoulder before he stood up and began scouting around other people's tables for food. Then, right after, took a lobster off a waiter's plate. And then, wildly took a bite out of it.

" _EDDIE!"_ I yelled out " _NOT AGAIN!"_ Not. Again. Especially in a fancy restaurant. And with our broke asses? Nah. NAH.

"This. Is _DEAD."_ He said with a betrayed face.

Anne turned to me "Are you with him?" She asked, a bit panicky as she tried to pry Eddie off a stranger's table.

"Oh, um, yeah! Crazy dude with the lobster! I'm Lara, Eddie's friend!"

"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm Anne!" She yelled while the crashing of plates were loud in the background.

Well, let me say. Shit went down. Eddie (hilariously) caressed Dan's face and pushed him away, and then after a whole thing, Eddie sat in a lobster tank while Anne and me were trying to persuade him to get out.

Then, dude took another bite out of a live lobster. He's really craving for lobsters isn't he?

Dan came around to help, saying Eddie was one of his sick "patients" and finally, ended up being the one to persuade him to come out. We exited the restaurant behind Dan, who had carried Eddie out like a baby. And don't think I didn't take a photo.

We all bundled up together in the car and during that whole car ride, dealt with calming a soggy Eddie Brock.

Arriving at the hospital, Anne and I were seperated from Eddie and Dan so the doctors (which included Dan) could run MRI scans. So, for 15 minutes, awkwardly, Anne and me were stuck in the waiting room. I rubbed my knees lightly as I was seated next to one of the plant vases, looking around as I really never entered one of the hospitals here since, well, I'm not one to hurt myself as often. Anne was pacing up and down the room until she suddenly stopped.

"Lara. What are you with Eddie?"

Oh my god, a strong sudden question that I was hoping wouldn't come.

"Um...-"

Answer the question Lara, answer the question. _JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!!_

We're just best friends Anne. I'm not a bad person if you're asking that."

"Oh no! That's fine, really. I was just a bit curious and worried since he was always alone all the time. Did you know he was going to do this or did you tell him to do this-?"

"What? Hell no! Why would I do that? He disappeared on me the last 2 days so I didn't even know."

Dan walked into the waiting room wearing his ironic doctor's coat, interrupting Anne.

"Eddie's rechecked results are going to come in since the results we originally got were.. weird. But you're cleared to take him home." Dan said to both of us.

Anne looked at me "I'll take him home since I have the car right now."

I nodded, I trusted her enough.

"Do you want to come along or?"

I thought about it for a second "Actually, just take Eddie home. I'll be fine on foot."

"No, I can't do that to you-"

"No, it's fine, I have to pick something up from my workplace so it works out, alright?"

She reluctantly nodded.

 _High-five Lara. Avoided awkward car ride._

And so after that, we seperated. I stepped outside the hospital and began to make my trip down the very long sideway in the middle of the night.

 _7 minutes away Lara. The dark doesn't scare you._

I was 6 minutes into the walk until I sped up when I heard a very low growl.

 _BUT WHAT'S IN IT DOES!_

I heard a heavy bark before stopping, freezing in fear and turning around. I was met with the sight of a... weirdly colored wolf? Dog? It was literally fucking orange. _FUCKING ORANGE!!_ Let me just say it was a _HUGE_ dog or wolf. And that my friends. Was the moment I've never ran so quick in my life. But did it work out?

My running, ended up being no match to the large beast as it took one leap on my back and it took me straight into the ground. My yells didn't cover the beast's snarls as I had my hands grab the sides of it's head so it wouldn't bite my damn face off. But strangely, at that moment, I saw the beast lose the orange color, fading into brown and suddenly.

Limp. The beast went limp. I gasped and pushed it off me as fast as I could.

 _Deep breath Lara. Deep breath._

I tried to regain my breath, that kinda began to sound like I was giving birth. Ya know what? Fuck that important paper . I think I should go home. Like. Right now.

With trembling legs, I regained my senses, got up, turned and hurried off towards the place I called... My temporary living space?

All I have to do is-

" _Oh, scared aren't you now?"_ Said a very mature, feminine voice.

I stopped and turned. Analyzing my surroundings to see no one...

Umm...

" **You're a stupid human to believe I'm a part of your imagination."**

I sure as hell am not saying anything because I'm definitely not the one saying-

" ** _Are you ignoring me now? What a pitiful disgrace..."_**

"Oh my god I'm going crazy."


	5. Fight, Flight, or Blackout?

**_A/N: And another chapter gone your way! Sorry if this took a bit. Talking about posting time, today was my last day of winter break so I'm mentally crying over that): That means it'll take me a bit more time to update with school work in the way so please bare with me! Anyways, let's see how our Lara is doing!_**

 _ **"I hope you throw your instestines up.** " _The voice said as I forcefully trudged my way up the apartment stairs. A sickening feeling in my stomach as I felt myself become a bit colder than usual, making me clutch my black sweater.

"Fuck off." I shakily said as I made it to my floor. From the spot where I was attacked, I ran the hell out of there and back here where the voice tried to keep talking to me.

Did I want to tell myself I was crazy?

No.

Did the voice in my head have an attitude?

Definitely.

I stopped and took a mini break, leaning against the wall for support as I shallowly breathe, closing my eyes. And oh god, don't let the bile go up your throat.

 _ **Listen to me. I can help you you worthless shit!"** _Ignoring the voice, I deeply inhaled and opened my eyes again before walking towards my door, dizzier than you can say "Fuck my life."

I felt sick. But a whole new level of sick. Well, the kind of sick when you get food poisoning. It ain't good.

I sloppily knocked a few times before leaning against the door to support myself.

Please let Rosaline be home. Please. Please. Please.

The door suddenly opened and well, leaning against the very door, I yet again fell to the ground. The door shut and locked. Wow, the world hates me today, what did I do? Was it the dinner I made last night? I know it was shit but-

"Lara?" Asked a concerned deep voice, I looked up, to see Eddie, who looked like he recovered from his sickness.

Wait, this isn't my place?

"Eddie?" I responded weakly. Eddie, seeing I couldn't barely stand, carried me over to his couch. "What the hell happened?!"

I sluggily turned my head towards Eddie "Eddie. I feel like my stomach's gonna jump out of my body. I got attacked my some..thing. And now, and now, I'm hearing a voice in my head." I said, my voice cracking a bit.

"A voice?" Eddie asked, a sheet of realization going over his face "Does it talk to you?"

"I try my best to ignore it."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Eddie suddenly said. "I said-"

"No Lara, not you."

"...You have one too right?"

Eddie nodded "I felt like something became a part of me when I left the Life Foundation, when I entered, I saw a friend who was being tested on and broke her out, but I honestly don't known if she survived because she ended up attacking me and then after, not moving. But I did notice another cell that was broken.."

I stayed quiet for a minute.

"A fucking orange wolf attacked me before literally dying infront of me."

"That..seemed eventful."

"Hell it was."

There was an awkward silence until my nose caught the smell of smoke.

"I smell something burning." I said as I clamped my nose, not wanting the smell make me throw up.

"Ah shit!" Eddie scrambled over to his oven and quickly took out his pan of (basically burnt) tater tots and threw it onto the kitchen island. Before patting his hands together. That didn't go well, haha.

" ** _Danger. Behind the door._ " **I frowned and weakly turned my head towards the door, I looked at Eddie who seemed like he knew something behind it also.

"Eddie no-" Before I could say anything, he had quickly trudged over to the door, curiously opened it, and looked out.

 _DAMN IT EDDIE! THIS IS WHY PEOPLE DIE FIRST IN FUCKING HORROR MOVIES!_

Everything was alright for a minute, until a group of men wearing black clothing bursted into the apartment, pushing Eddie back. Eddie stumbled back besides me, looked wildly at the men before turning towards me, panicked "Lara,"

I sharply inhaled as a bit of sweat ran down my face, feeling the anxiety in my stomach, worsening the temptation to vomit "Eddie, be careful..."

"Hey Eddie." Said a bald dude, who I was sure, was the leader with how mighty he sounded like when he was talking.

" _ **Who the fuck is this?"**_

"I'm gonna need Mr. Drake's property back." He turned and looked at me "Well, isn't it surprising, you're here too. We've been looking for both of the symbiotes all over, and here they were, packed together like peas."

I confusingly blinked and then leaned a bit to Eddie "Is he talking to me?" I huffed out.

"Alright. Play time's over." The bald dude said before the men behind him pulled guns out and aimed.

Eddie put his hands up as fast as he could, which was followed by my own sluggish movements.

Suddenly, Eddie's hands were forced down. And for the next minute, looked like a crazy person, swinging his hands up and down, talking to his "voice".

"Because it's the most reasonable thing to do." He nervously laughed out."

"Knock em out."

Oh shi-

" _ **Useless."**_

I felt waves of electricity before I was able to do anything. The shock running up and down my chest and the next thing I knew, I blacked out. I didn't remember if I dreamt or thought of anything during the blackout. Could someone do that? Damn, gotta pitch that one to the internet. Reddit would probably figure that out if I pitched it. But man. Whose's ever voice always spoke to me, was an asshole. Sorry not sorry. Hasn't helped me at all besides make me sick.

It felt like an eternity before I woke up. My head feeling the splitting headache coming in. I groaned and blinked multiple times to get my mind working right, realizing I was piggy riding someone. And where won't I recognize that sweaty grey jacket anywhere?

"Eddie..You should slow down before I throw up on you.." I muttered as he made his way out of the apartment door. "Lara. Thank god you're okay, I thought you got hurt."

"..Thanks for worrying. I think I'm okay at the moment. Sick, but manageable." I said as I laid my head against his shoulder, feeling my insides turning. Eddie began to speed his walking up "Well, you just missed my voice telling me to pile heads in a corner."I looked ahead of him to see we were running towards a window, and that wasn't on my list.

" _WAIT NO!"_ Eddie screamed.

" _WAIT!WAIT!WAIT!"_ I screamed, eyes wide, clutching Eddie in a death hold as I felt gravity do it's work, glass shattering. My stomach dropped due to two things.

1)Us practically jumping out of a window James Bond style.

and 2) Some black gooey thing literally just shot out of Eddie's back and right into my face.

 _NOW IF THAT WASN'T FACEHUGGER-LIKE AT ALL, I WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT WOULD BE!_

I panicked and took a hand off of Eddie's shoulder to try and pry the thing off as it covered my vision.

" **Calm down. You'll be safe."** A deep voice told me. Oh god, is this Eddie's _thing?_

I heard glass shatter and I felt myself hit the ground. That was going to leave a mark. I groaned and looked up to see a group of fascinated and horrified young men."Dude! How did you do that?!" Said a brown-haired young man.

"Apparently, I have a virus." Eddie mumbled as he helped me up from the ground. With no time to breath, bullets flied past us as we hurried with the group of dudes out of the room.

Luck wasn't in my dictionary today... Or the last few days.

But all I was thinking was...

 _SATAN I'M KICKING YOUR ASS LATER!_


	6. Sick of it

**A/N:Oh god, has it been too long? I really hope not! It took a bit for me to write this short chapter for you guys as I had projects coming at me from left to right but I finally finished. I hope you guys enjoy this very, short chapter and please bare with me. Well, let's see what our Lara is up to...**

RECENTLY ON: Scream

 _I heard glass shatter and I felt myself hit the ground. That was going to leave a mark. I groaned and looked up to see a group of fascinated and horrified young men."Dude! How did you do that?!" Said a brown-haired young man._

 _"Apparently, I have a virus." Eddie mumbled as he helped me up from the ground. With no time to breath, bullets flied past us as we hurried with the group of dudes out of the room._

 _Luck wasn't in my dictionary today... Or the last few days._

 _But all I was thinking was..._

 _SATAN I'M KICKING YOUR ASS LATER!_

* * *

I jogged behind Eddie who ran out of the building and into an alley way.

"I think I'm down for an Advil right now." I huffed out as I took a deep breath in, a large headache insuing. "We have to get out.." Eddie mumbled as he made his way past a car before completely stopping besides it, staring at it in fear.

"Eddie? You good?" I asked as I walked over to see a black...monster thing replacing Eddie's reflection. As I walked into view, another monster face popped up, with yellow skin and...red and yellow cable hair?

Oh my god, are we the monsters from The Thing? Someone called the scientists!

" ** _Ha! Poor Venom. He may have a bad host but at least he's rotting away.."_**

"Hey! Watch it! You know you're talking about my best friend! And who's the one talking about rotting?! I never asked you to go inside me like some kind of-"

"-Parasite." Eddie and I said in unison.

Now apparently, the monsters we carried.. uh, didn't really like that. At all.

" ** _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"_** The voice screamed before I felt a strong force throw me over the car and land onto the other side on my back.

"Ow..."

" ** _Next time-_** "

"You know what. You can fuck off if you're going to keep on trying to literally kill me."

I got off the ground "Eddie, we have to- Eddie!?" I said as I caught the sight of him sticking onto a brick wall.

"Holy shit..." I said as I rushed over to him. Now that was...Not trying to be an asshole or anything, but kinda funny but terrifying.

Suddenly, I heard a fanning sound before I turned my head and with wide eyes meeting a large drone before two vans quickly came into view down the alley way.

" _EDDIE!"_ I screamed as I ran for cover, bullets flying in different directions.

"Lara!" I heard Eddie yell from a bit away, I looked up to see him already on his motorcycle. But I took the minute to think.

I don't think I could reach him with out getting him or myself hit so might as well.

" _EDDIE! GO! I'LL BE ALRIGHT JUST GO!"_

Eddie hesitated before riding off, leaving me to hide. One van made it's way after Eddie and I expected the second one to stay in which it did.

I slammed my shoulder into a neighboring apartment door and with that, I ran through some random apartment complex.

"Alright you little shit." I mumbled out as I felt my insides clench in pain "It's either you leave my shitty body alone or I'm going to force you out."

" _ **What's with the sudden change in attitude Lara**?" It said with venom. _

"I'm going to call you Scream, since all I'm doing is screaming at you the whole time." I angrily said as I climbed out of a open window at the end of a hall and began to climb down the fire escape ladder.

" ** _You know what. I'd rather spend time with Drake instead of you.."_**

"Who the fuck is Drake?" I yelled out in a panic as I missed my footing and fell back.

Honestly, I really would have chosen to fall onto the ground instead of inside a garbage shoot.

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me.."

I groaned and whined for a second "Why me..."

" _She's right there!"_

I quickly climbed out of the trash and yet again started running down the street. What's up with all this running?!

"Wait." I paused. Thinking back on what Scream said... Who was this Drake dude?

I felt the gears in my mind start to move. I'm 100% sure I seen the name somewhere... Oh my god..

" _HOLY SHIT, YOU WERE A PART OF THIS?!"_ I screamed to the voice. I'm sure it would've made me look crazy, just screaming into plain air.

" ** _Looks like my cover's blown."_**

"You were with Drake all along.." I said in realization.

" ** _I believe he knows what he's doing... Earth isn't a bad place at all. Beautiful. The only things that are needed to be eliminated are you humans to make it complete so we can move right in. When I landed here, he had a great soul. He gave me many hosts but I needed a host that wouldn't die on me, so I broke out to find one myself. And so, I found you, Lara."_**

"Oh you son of a bitch-" I would have continued until I heard the steps behind me and a sudden high pitched screeching noise start to occur. Now that just really, really hurt my feelings.

I instinctively covered my ears and glanced up to see that one of Drake's goons had shot a bullet through a store front window in which had hit a television screen, loudly causing the sound.

The seering pain ripped through my body as I didn't think I was able to feel any part of my own body. I felt myself begin to rip into two.

" _GET-"_ I screeched, gripping both sides of my head with both hands. The pain was beginning to be unbearable as shocks ran throughout my body.

" _OUT!"_ I began to see black spots on my vision as the pain continued for a minute before stopping. I felt... nothing. I heard nothing. I shakily looked down to see a yellow blob on the ground. Slowly walking back, I gasped, my lungs wanting air as the "thing" began to crawl towards me.

" _Lara.." It tried saying._

"You..."

" _L A R A!"_ It terrifyingly screamed as I looked up at the men who stood in fear behind it before sprinting around a restaurant building. I felt bad.

Why did I have to leave it there? It wasn't- I heard the pure screaming of men far behind me, then a sudden roar. Ha ha, never mind. No regrets.

Now, that shit is over. I need to call Eddie, I need to see if he was able to get away.. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. All I need is a pay phone. I looked around the lone street road I was on before spotting one across the street. So I jogged over to its spot and patted my pockets.

Great Lara, you don't have 25 cents on you... I took the second to have a breather. So much was happening in such little time. How the hell was I dragged into this?

I felt my shoe step on something solid as I paced around and looked down.

HOLY SHIT, WAS IT MY LUCKY DAY!?

I picked up the quarter and had a mini burst of happiness. Thank you to whoever dropped this. You made someone's day. Specifically mine.

I put the quarter in the slot, dialed Eddie's number and quickly put the phone to my ear "Please Eddie... Pick up.."

The phone continued to ring.

" _Hello_?" Said a shaken voice over the phone.

"Eddie!" I exclaimed "Are you alright?"

" _I should be asking you that. I'm fine. Are you? You know I didn't want to leave you back there. I'm sorry-"_

Hey, no worries, I asked you to do it. There wasn't any way I could've reached you without one of us getting shot so I took the opportunity. Anyways, where are you? We have to meet up, I ended up losing that "thing" that was inside me."

" _I'm on my way to The Network, but do you remember the park we always visit when ever you get writers' block?"_

Um, yeah, I do."

 _"Let's meet there. It's much more safer."_

I glanced behind me "Alright. I'll be there in a bit."

" _Lara. Please, be careful."_

A small smile appeared on my face "I will, don't worry."

 _ **"Be safe."**_ I heard a deep voice say over the phone, making my eyebrow rise "Eddie-"

"See you." The phone line went dead. I put the phone back and sighed "Why am I feeling like I have to get use to that?" I shrugged to myself and trudged my way down the street.

I should have picked much more better shoes than these old, worn out converse. Like jeez.. I heard distant gun shots and quickened my pace.

Ha, ha, funny if you think I'm going to deal with that today again.. Not today dude, not today.

Now...Where was that park again?

 **A/N: thank you abi-chan :)**


	7. Building Jumping

**A/N: FINALLY, A NEW CHAPTER! I'm lowkey tellin' yall, I was working on this bit by bit everyday since I wanted to get a chapter out soon. Should I have a special chapter for valentines day?? I'm thinking about it. Anyways, let's find out what our local sweaty twink and black-haired girl doing shall we?**

The walk to the park wasn't as far as I imagined it to be. Passing some landmarks I at least recognized in the dark, it went fairly well than other trips I've made.

You know, getting chased and shit. This really wasn't my day.

I was nearing the entrance of the park when my eyes met the sweaty grey jacket of the man himself. He looked a little freaked out, more than what he was in the last few hours. And that was literally full on crackhead mode. Letting out a small whistle, I got his attention and he made his way over to me.

"Eddie, thank god-" I said as I walked up to him. Suddenly, I was pulled into a strong embrace, taking me off guard. Hey body, you should keep your heart rate down before you give me an actual heart attack.

 _Don't think anything about it, don't think anything about it, don't-_

"Lara, please don't freak out." He squeaked out.

"Eddie, what do you-"

Suddenly, I was face-to-face with something that could have came out of a Stephan King book. Black gooey skin, long sharp teeth, oh god I think I need to sit down for a long time.

" ** _Hello Lara.."_ **It said in a deep voice as it moved around me.

Oh god.." I tried to say, but it came out sounding like a whimper.

"Lara, please don't freak out." Eddie said as he let go of me, letting me take a few steps back.

"Ha..Hahahahaha..." I said, trying to laugh my fear out. What? It's practically the same as laughing when you get hurt!

I looked at Eddie who looked like he was unsure of what he showed me and the head who just... Kinda floated besides him, some thing connecting him and Eddie together.

Okay... Okay... Totally not calm but it's managable, right? _RIGHT?_!

"Okay, okay, okay. Um, I'm taking a guess, that's the thingy that entered you.. Right?"

" ** _THINGY!?"_**

"No no! She didn't mean it in a bad way!" Eddie pleaded.

"I uh, really didn't. The thing is, I really don't know what to call you."

" **Hmph. Venom."**

"Cool, cool. Lara." I said introducing myself even if he knew who I was. Just being polite to your friendly neighborhood alien.

 _ **" It seems like Scream took a liking to you, a bit too quickly..."**_ Venom said.

I shuttered, remembering the slithering feeling of something else in my body.

"What's it's problem? Did Scream land here with you?"

 _ **" It did. But it was always an obsessive one. Especially now since it found a match, it'll be after you. To use you like a doll on it's last legs."**_

"Wow Venom, thanks for the comfort."

" ** _No problem."_**

"Anyways, Eddie and um, Venom. What are we doing now since I got dragged into all of this? Not including the part where I'm being looked for by a psycho alien." I said as I followed Eddie who started to walk down the street.

"Heading to The Network to drop off evidence that proves Drake to be the cynical bastard he is."

"Oh, wow, alright then." I walked besides Eddie, making conversation with him and Venom.

 _ **"I've listened onto Drake, and he titled us as 'Symbiotes' if you're wondering."**_

"Ya know, that's a bit more better than saying alien all the time, if that's okay."

 _ **"It's perfectly fine. It sounds exotic."**_

Ooo, your friendly neighborhood symbiote... Okay not to lie, that fits alot more better.

"Well, alot of things in this world are, but oh my god. I'm going to enjoy teaching you stuff."

Eddie shook his head "You have to be careful about what you say about him." I let out a small laugh "Well, horror movies do prepare you for things I guess. To The Network it is."

* * *

Standing infront of the tall building, I watched as Eddie had begun to argue with Venom after his phone rang.

Probably Annie. It was nice that she was checking up on him. Why am I not intervening Eddie and Venom? Well, that's something the pair had to work out. Reminded me of something like an old married couple.

"Shit. Hello?" He said as he spoke into the phone, my eyebrow rose. "No, you can not go anywhere near me right now, please." That made my eyes go wide as I took the moment to flail my arms around, signaling him to say no. What? Anne was honestly a very nice person, I REALLY don't want her to just mixed up in this whole dilemma. It wouldn't end well.

I heard a low, heavy chuckle come from Eddie, even though he was speaking normally into the phone. Okay, wow. Was Venom laughing at me right now? Venom's head materialized from Eddie's back as he had a splitting grin on his face.. Well, honestly I don't know if it was a grin or it was his literally everyday face. I don't think I'd ever know the difference.

I gave Venom a playful betrayed face as I put my hand to my heart '"Offended" I mouthed out.

"Oh my god.." Eddie said as he got off his phone. "Anne might be on her way."

"That's not good." I said as Eddie walked towards the double glass doors. "Hey Eddie, Venom, I'll stay out here, it's better if I do."

Eddie gave me a nod before going inside, leaving me to my own thoughts. Observing my surroundings, I got a bit paranoid. With Scream, who I think was trying to find me, and Drake who was ALSO trying to find me, being out in the open was a bit...terrifying. A minute passed by and Eddie came back out, bearing an annoyed look.

"Didn't let you in?" I asked, he shook his head "No. How the hell are we going to get up there?"

Suddenly, Venom's voice was emitted out loud so both of us could hear " _ **You want up? Well, why didn't you say?"**_

Faster than I can say "Go Wildcats", Eddie was completely replaced by a large.. VERY large Venom.. In a personified form. When I tell you guys he was tall, he was TALL. My stomach dropped when I was suddenly grabbed and by the time I looked down, we were scaling the side of the building.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, YOU COULD HAVE COUNTED! YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING COUNTED!" I yelled in fear, having my eyes shut tightly as I had no choice but to literally embrace Venom's chest like I was hugging a tree for dear life as one of his arms supported my back. Did I, the one wearing a now heavily dirty black sweater, looking like I got run over, look like she wanted to drop 100 feet down a building and go splat? I could die a better way than that. Literally, the grim reaper can throw hands because I'm not taking any chances.

" _ **It's so peaceful up here.**_ " Venom said in his deep voice. I opened my eyes and was welcomed with the beautiful sight of San Francisco's city lighAnd with the sight of Venom grabbing and holding onto the very tip of The Network.

"Woah..." I said, taking it all in.

"I'm not very good with heights." Eddie said, his voice coming out a bit muffled.

" ** _Your world is not so ugly after all. I'm almost sorry to see it end_**.." That, strongly caught my attention,

"What?" I asked accusingly.

"What does that mean?" Eddie asked, sounding concerned. And suddenly, as a plane passed by in the sky, Venom spazzed out and disappeared, letting Eddie and myself drop and slip off the top of the building.

Let me repeat that, _OFF THE TOP OF THE BUILDING!_

 _"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH_!" I screamed trying to grab hold of something but to no avail.

"WHERE'D YOU GO!?" Eddie screamed. I felt like it was going to be the end of me until Eddie grabbed my hand, being able to hold me up. I looked up to see his arm, well, I guess it was Venom's arm, clawed into the wall for support.

 **"I've got us.."**

"Let's not do this again," I nervously said out. "Please."

Suddenly, Eddie was flung through a window as I was pulled through. Hitting the ground on my side, I laid there for a moment.

"Again? You're going to end up getting me killed." Eddie said, in an exhausted tone due to, I'm pretty sure, getting flung into windows all the time.

" ** _You die, I die."_**

"Well, isn't that fucking lovely." I mumbled as I got up slowly, holding my throbbing side.

"Yeah, well you can always just shed my carcass and exchange it for another one, whatever you need. ."

" _ **Why would I do that? You are far too good of a match to throw away so soon. Plus, I'm starting to like the both of you. We aren't so different Eddie."**_

"Oh wow, thanks." Eddie said as he left his phone and wrote a note to his boss. "Shithead, here's your evidence..."

As I had looked around, I noticed an opened envelope, on his bosses desk with his name and..Drakes..

This was my address. I looked at the name. Rosaline Mangolia. I gulped as I moved my hand to open the letter. I haven't seen Rosaline in the last few days, as she suddenly disappeared. I had second thoughts, was she a part of this whole symbiote thing? No, no she can't.

"Come on Lara."Eddie said walking over to the exit of the office. I snapped out of my thoughts looked back at him, still holding the envelope in my hands.. "I'm coming." I said as I slipped the envelope in the back pocket of my pants.

Later Lara.

Later.

" _ **Jump"**_ Venom said, trying to provoke Eddie to jump back put of the broken window.

If you had seen me, I turned my head so quick, I really did think I got whiplash. Um, excuse me? We literally jumped into and out of windows back and forth today, I don't think I'm fit to James Bond this whole thing today. Like, at all.

"Uh.."

- **10 MINUTES LATER-**

Waiting for elevators isn't bad, time taking, but not bad. I stood next to Eddie as we opted out of jumping and breaking more windows, to Venom's dismay.

" _ **Pussies."**_

We walked inside into the elevator and waited.

Elevator music filling the silence, it almost made me laugh. Because, who finds elevator music funny? Just me? Oh, okay then. After a minute, we left the elevator after it opened.

"So, how we are going to explain-"

" _FREEZE!"_ I turned my head from Eddie to be met with _ALOT_ of men, claded with guns and shields.

Aw shit.

More people who wanna kill us.

Every damn day.


	8. Old Friend’s Comeback

**_A/N:_ Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Scream! I know it's been a bit since the last chapter but yet again, with school and everything, I'm trying to write piece by piece. Anyways, Valentines Day is tomorrow and I wanted to write this in time for you guys! I know I said I may write a Valentines Day special but it might come a bit late : Please Pardon me with that. Well, let's see what Ms.Fernandez is doing hanging around with Mr.Brock and Venom!**

Record Scratch*

Freeze Frame*

Hi, I'm Lara. You're probably asking, how did I get thrown out of a large window? Well, I'm sure you're all confused. Shall we take a few steps back?

* * *

" _FREEZE!"_ Yelled one of many men who wore black armor, with guns and shields. With that sight, I quickly put my hands up. I swear if we're being swatted right now..Was it because I bootlegged Spotify on my phone? Because if it is-

"Oh my god.." I wheezed out, feeling my hands tremble in fear in the air.

" _HANDS! ON THE GROUND! NOW!"_ Another man yelled. Eddie nervously laughed as his hands were also up "Guys, you do not want to do this. Trust me."

"You don't!" I followed.

" _MASK!"_

 _"COPY!"_

Every one put their shields up and aimed at us.

"All right, have it your way." Eddie said. Wait, wait wait, what the hell is he going to- Oh no. No,no, no, no-

" _MASK!"_ Eddie yelled.

" ** _COPY!"_**

 _OH SHI-_

In a split of a second, Venom took over Eddie, the shooting began, smoke was emitted from everywhere and holyy shit I couldn't see. The yells of multiple men and roars filled my ears as I felt my senses get overwhelmed. I shook my head and quickly went with the thought that went through my head first.

 _RUN!_

I made a run for it, making a sharp left, going around the area of action that was clouded with smoke from the tear gas. I inhaled the smell of gun powder and smoke in which made me cough. Damn it lungs, don't fail me now. Alright, surely Venom and Eddie got the situation under control now. I turned my head and stared at the front glass front doors.

Now I just have to- Suddenly, infront of those doors, I was met with the sight of Anne, which made me to slow a bit in panic and realization.

 _NO, NO, NO, ANNE WHY!_ \- I suddenly felt a piercing pain rip through my shoulder, causing me to yelp in pain and stagger.

" **LARA!"**

My back was suddenly met with a strong force that knocked the wind out of me, knocking me into the ground. _OH MY GOD, I'M GETTING TACKLED!_ I struggled to get the heavy armored soldier off my back as he turned me over. " _GET OFF!"_ I screamed while the man punched me a bit of times. Man, my jaw is going to be _sore_ after this shit. I felt my neck be held down as I struggled to breath. Oh my god, I'm going to die here, am I? In all honesty, I think it would be a bit too soon.

The man suddenly took something out from his back that looked like a huge rectangular glass tube and smashed it beside my head. Suddenly, he grabbed it and forced my mouth open. My eyes widen as I struggled against the heavy, strong weight. From the amount of light I was getting, I saw the familiar, orange deviled color.

 _OH HELL NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT THIS-_

I screamed as hard as I could before I felt a slimy sensation enter my mouth.

 _SOMEONE PLEASE, PLEASE-_

I choked as I tried to dig my fingers in my mouth before they got grabbed by the man and forced to the sides of my head. Hearing a roar that sounded like a mixture of Venom and Eddie's voice, I suddenly felt like I was in mid-air. Being finally able to breath, I gasped and saw the incoming glass window...Or windows as I was getting closer to the glass walls of the front doors.

 _WHO THE HELL THREW ME!? I SWEAR I'M THROWING MAJOR HANDS-_

I braced myself before hitting the glass and shattered it. Thinking back on it, it kinda looked funny. Gotta make the painful times worth it.

I heard Anne scream before I landed a bit away in the trees and into branches before slamming onto the ground.

With the hard landing, I just laid there on the ground. Oh shit did I get shot? I pulled my hand up to my shoulder, touched it and put it up to my face. Oh shit. With the adrenaline fading away, I was left with a major, painful burning sensation in my shoulder.

" _ **Not fun is it?** " _Said the voice I wasn't welcome to hear yet again.

I felt the neverending anxiety run up on me "Why you again.." I breathed out as I struggled to get up.

Oh, okay, yeah no, I'm just lay here. Just. Just leave me here.

I groaned as I laid myself back onto the ground, flat out like a starfish.

" ** _Aren't you getting up?! We have things to accomplish! Very important things!!"_**

" _You_ have important things to do, all I wanted was a full nights sleep. But I guess I won't be getting that nowaday. Oh yeah! _AND ALSO, YOU COULD HAVE ENTERED ME ANOTHER WAY BESIDES HAVING TO BE SHOVED DOWN MY THROAT!!"_

" ** _Look! I apologize for causing an inconvenience, but I hope you know that I'm on your side now!"_**

 _"Oh, oh ohoh, now you want to come to our side?! DID YOU EVEN HEAR ANYTHING I SAID!?"_

 ** _"You're much more complicated than my last host. And she was much more psycho..."_**

"Now I'm the one being called psycho, says the one who literally was going on about taking over the world.."

From afar, I faintly heard Anne and Eddie yelling, coming closer and closer.

"But what I want to know," I mumbled "Who the hell threw me out the window..."

" _OHMYGOD, LARA!!"_ Anne screeched as she ran up to me. Eddie followed with a face of worry and regret.

So it was _YOU._

" _Eddie pick her up! We have to get her to the hospital!-"_ She screamed out as I felt myself get lifted off the ground.

I groaned as I think I felt a rib crack...Or was it my rib? I looked up at Eddie, who rushed towards Anne's car. "Lara, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do that, I was trying to-" He said, drenched in sweat. I painfully chuckled as I had a bloody hand clenched onto his sweatshirt "Is it me or am I always getting carried by you? Or should I say you guys.."

" ** _Well isn't this a coincidence..."_**

 **"Lara, I'll happily get rid of Scream inside of you."** Venom said, growling quietly but since I had my head to Eddie's chest, I heard perfectly fine.

" ** _Oh, I know you love me you piece of a mistake."_**

Eddie laid me into the backseat of Anne's car as I tried to shuffle into the corner. I think it's time for me to visit a chiropractor, because I think I cracked my back. Fucking trees.

Eddie followed in as Anne got into the driver's seat, starting the car.

"Anne-"

"No, don't start. Until we get to the hospital. Hey Lara, are you doing alright?"

Well, with the fact that I literally got thrown out a glass window and had the hardest crash landing I've ever had..

I quietly put my thumb up. " ** _Can we kill her?"_**

My face contorted into horror "No we can't!!" I whisper-yelled. Let's note that, it was dead silent in the car, so it was pretty much heard from Eddie and Anne.

Oh god. That was really awkward.

"S-sorry.." I nervously said as I brought my legs, that have been laid out on the back seat, towards myself to leave space.

"Eddie, watch Lara. She's bleeding out and I don't know how much time it'll take for Dan to take her in..."

After Anne said that, the air was pierced with pure silence.

The one thing I dreaded this whole time was happening. Awkward car ride to the hospital.

" ** _Well, isn't this going to be interesting.."_**


	9. Car Ride

**A/N: AHHHHHH!! IM SO SORRY GUYS, THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I JUST HAD TO UPLOAD IT BECAUSE A BUSY WEEK IS COMING UP FOR ME AND I KNEW I WOULDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE AND AHHHH IM SO DISAPPOINTED IN MYSELF, MY GOAL FOR EVERY CHAPTER IS TO WRITE 1K BUT I DIDN'T MEET THAT THIS CHAPTER, IM SO SORRY IF YOU THINK IT'S SHORT AND PLEASE EXCUSE MY SHITTY WRITING THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR LISTENING TO MY TED TALK AND LET'S SEE WHAT OUR HURT LARA IS DOING...**

While Anne and Eddie had some awkward small talk, something with a 'I'm sorry'? I zoned off, listening to Scream vaguely as she ranted on about being with Drake. And dear god, someone please put me out of my misery. Whoever shot me, can you do it a few more times? Just for my sake, I was beginning to feel horrid. Oh wait?! _WHEN DO I NEVER FEEL LIKE THAT?!_

I felt myself lose consciousness at some points in which terrified Scream " _ **If only I was able to heal you.."**_

"You can't?.." I dizzily said, trying to focus my blurring vision on Eddie's face.

" _ **No, I never found it important as I killed my enemies quick, not injuring myself, so I never learned. Nor is it my ability to do so. So hold on until these puny humans heal you."**_

Oh won't you look at that, you're being nice." I smiled faintly. I didn't notice my body move forward until Eddie grasped my shoulders "Hey, Hey Lara, stay with me okay?"

Aw, if only I could teddy bear, if only. Ya know, I could use a little bit of sleep. I haven't had a good one in a bit so I'd gladly take one. I felt myself slip but I forced my self to stay awake. "H-hey, Scream.. You can take my body over right?.."

" ** _Yes, but why?"_**

"I think...I think you should handle me until we...get to the hospital...Because I don't want...Them to see me like this.." I slowly breathed out "And I don't think I can keep going alot more longer, haha..."

" ** _Are you sure?"_**

"Mhm.." I mumbled out, closing my eyes. I felt something cover my skin until I heard a large bump against the car. I felt like I was covered with soft blankets but why did I hear screams?...

* * *

Eddie didn't expect Lara to disappear and be replaced by a terrifying tall figure by the time he looked back at her. Yellow skin with black spots on it's chest and wildly large yellow hair with red hair going through the middle, and that face will literally haunt Eddie in his dreams.

" ** _Well, Hello Venom, Eddie, Anne.."_** The figure said as it gave Eddie a big, grin, it's long arms out and black hands clawing the back of the driver's seat and back seat as it steadied itself. And oh god, Eddie's body got goosebumps. Anne, having seen the figure in her rear-view mirror, screamed. _"W-WHAT IS THAT!?"_

"I-I DON'T KNOW!?" Eddie said in surprise and fear as he backed up and dug himself deeper against the car door. Suddenly, the door opened, throwing Eddie's upper half of his body fall back and almost hit the moving streets. But he felt his shirt get grabbed and he was quickly pulled back into the car . He was met with two yellow strands of hair(well, to Eddie, it resembled cables) that came from Scream.

" ** _You better watch your host Venom because he seems a bit out of it."_**

" _EDDIE WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"_ Anne yelled out as she pushed her foot on the pedal.

"W-where's Lara!?" Eddie yelled at Scream. Scream scoffed in response " _ **She's safe. What I'm concerned about is your friend at the front of the wheel."**_ Eddie's head turned to Anne, who was tightly gripping the wheel "Anne, Anne, calm down." He said, as he tried to console the women from crashing the car. "I have no idea what you got yourself into Eddie, but if you don't bring Lara back I swear I'll pummel you until you're the one we made this hospital trip for."

" **Eddie..."** Venom said in uncertainty.

Eddie tensed up at that "Um..." He looked back at Scream "Can you...ya know, give Lara back?"

" ** _Sorry, but-"_**

Before Scream finished, the car went to a sudden stop as Anne got out of the car. Eddie also got out, leaving Scream to leave from the other side of the car. " _ **Finally...** " _Scream said as it stretched its limbs. "Okay, you know what, I'm done with what is happening right now but we need Lara back and get her inside the hospital." There was a silent pause from Scream. Suddenly, the tall symbiote disappeared and merged down to a normal figure. As the yellow skin disappeared, Lara came into view, unconscious as she fell to the side but was fortunately caught by Anne in time.

Both Anne and Eddie entered the hospital carrying Lara and met up with Dan, who along with other nurses, rolled Lara away on a hospital bed.

" **Good luck.."** Venom said to Eddie. "What do you mean by 'good luck'?" Eddie replied back as he caught one last glimpse of Lara before they rolled her around a corner. " **Scream isn't someone to easily handle Eddie, she was someone very fierce back on my planet. I'm surprised Lara has been putting up with her."**

Eddie felt dread and nervousness build up in his stomach as the wait for Lara to wake up was nerve-wrecking.

And oh god, what is he going to do with Venom.


	10. Organs and Symbiotes

**_A/N: AHHHH FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER!! ITS BEEN A MONTH SINCE THE LAST ONE! I'm pretty happy I typed this to at least 1k (my goal for every chapter) and plus my spring break is coming up so that's a 1. Sorry if theres mistakes, I'mma go back and edit them in a bit. BUT IS IT JUST ME OR DID I HEAR WE'RE GETTING A VENOM 2!?! I'M FULL ON DAMN READY GUYS! But anyways, let's seeing how our comatose Lara is doin!_**

It felt like seconds ago that I passed out in Anne's car and in all honesty, I would have preferred the backseat of her car instead of this stiff hospital bed I found myself in.

When I opened my eyes, I quickly covered them with my right hand as I was introduced to the bright lights. Oh fucking hell E.T ... Slowly adjusting to the light, I slowly put my hand down and looked around. When the hell was I in a hospital? Wait, when did I get here? I found my self in a blinding white hospital room that was a bit messier than I imagined.

Slowly sitting up, I felt an aching pain in my shoulder and wrist. Looking down, I saw an IV in my arm and a needle.

Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew ,ew... I took the IV out of my wrist and arm, causing me to wince. Finally being fully awake, I carefully slid off the bed, holding the side for support. Feeling a bit dizzy, I stood my ground, balancing my feet on the ground

" _ **Who told you to get up? You should lay back down, I was overhearing the humans.."**_ Scream said, worry tinted in it's voice.

"I'm fine.." I muttered out, running my fingers through my black hair to get dirt out. Looking around the room, I grabbed some of my scattered belongings that were in the corner and got ready to leave. But I looked down at my clothing, feeling something was off and noticed they changed my ripped black sweater and exchanged it for a blue scrub shirt

"Could have at least given my sweater back.." I said as I noticed the cut up bloody sweater on a metal tray.

I looked around the room for the final time before taking a lone doctor's coat that sat on the chair nearby, incase anyone thought a rogue crazy mental patient was running around.

"Where's Eddie and Anne?" I asked, peeking my head out of the hospital room, putting the doctor's coat on.

 ** _"Not sure, disappeared after people took you away."_**

"Huh..." I frowned and kept walking down the white hallway, looking into different rooms to find the pair.

And holy shit, this was one big ass hospital! What floor was I even on!? Or am I even on a floor!?

Wait what if I'm dead!? Oh god, if I died, I literally died in the most boringest way ever. Yay, go fucking me. And I dragged Scream with me. Yay, death fucking buddies.

 ** _"Lara, stop. Look_** " I stopped in my tracks and looked around. "What do you mean stop-" As I looked down, I noticed a small lone puppy, staring straight at me a few feet away.

"Uh... Scream that's a dog. Ya know, like pets? Animals?"

Yes it may have appeared to be a normal dog, but oh my god I felt chills run down my back. Something didn't feel right.

I took a step back "But I don't know why I'm kinda freaked out... I think it's the medicine kicking in..."

 _ **Look closer**." _

I listened to Scream and squinted at the canine, seeing a film of black run over his eyes for a minute. "Oh hell no... _Oh hell no."_ I said, creeped out even though I've been dealing with alien shit for the last few days, but this was down right the borderline. Dogs!? Are you serious!? Poor things! That was just wrong.

The dog began to run over to me as I made multiple attempts to back away "No, no, no, no , no.." I said out loud, freaked out..

" ** _Lara! Calm down, it's Venom!"_**

Alright, cool, it was Venom. But that gave him no right to fucking possess a dog!

"Wait, if Venom's here, where's Eddie?" I said, slowly crouching down to pet dog Venom. When my hand made contact with his head, a black sticky tentacle shot out and grabbed my arm.

" _OH SHI-"_

The black goo disappeared into my arm as I was starting to hear Venom's heavy voice. But, I held my stomach and groaned, feeling pain scatter on the surface of my skin.

" ** _Breath Lara, it's okay, this happens when two symbiotes take over one host. But hurry and find someone you can trust, because I'm sure your muscles will burst if keep us for much longer."_**

I took a deep breath and straightened my self up "Okay...Venom what's-"

" **They took Eddie."'**

"Wait, what?" I said, looking around me to make sure there were no witnesses to what just happened.

" **Eddie extracted me from himself and left. Next thing when I went to find him in that creature, was him getting grabbed by humans and taken."**

"Ah shit! That means Drake has him right now! Wait, Venom, why did you seperate from him anyway?" My eyebrows furrrowed as I began to jog down the hall.

 _ **"You've been eating his organs haven't you**?" Scream said in a sarcastic tone._

 _"Wait, you've been eating Eddie's organs!?"_ I freaked out, Venom didn't respond.

 _"WAIT SCREAM HAVE YOU BEEN EATING MINE!?"_ I panicked, stopping my jogging to look down at myself.

"Wait. Wait... _Don't tell me the moments I felt really sick was you trying to eat my insides?..."_

 **"... _Maybe..BUT IT WAS JUST SMALL NIBBLES!"_**

My face contorted in horror " _THEY'RE MY ORGANS YOU SHIT!"_

 **"Lara, we're sorry but we have other things to worry about. Scream, fuck you."**

 **" _Aw, when and where?"_**

"Oh god, please don't do that in my body, just no."

" **Focus Lara. We'll protect you if anything happens."**

Hahahaha...Fucking okay.." I anxiously said, beginning to pick my pace up again "Yeah, save Eddie. And second my fucking organs. If we weren't in this situation, Scream, Venom, I would have booted both of you out of my damn body too. So no more eating any of our organs..." When I finished the rant, I ran a corner and colided with some small body I hadn't noticed.

" **Damn it Lara!"**

"Ow..." I groaned as I held my shoulder.

"Lara! Thank goodness, why are you out of bed!? And why are you wearing a doctor's coat?" It took me a few blinks to realize the blond lady infront of me was Anne. Anne shook her head "I'll ask later, have you seen a weird small dog? That like," She lifted her hand and motioned to her face "Has some really weird eyes? What is happening around here!? Some weird gooy thing was inside Eddie and he disappears!"

I stayed silent for a second until I felt a mental breakdown insuing "Anne," I said, giving out a small chuckle "You have no idea..But Eddie's in trouble. And I need your help. And this might include a car ride. Andd.. A phone call."


	11. Lara and Anne VS The World

**A/N: FINALLY, FUCKING FINALLY, I'VE UPDATED A NEW CHAPTER, LOWKEY I'M SO HAPPYY! Sorry for my mini outburst, I finally delivered another chapter after sometime. Sorry for not having updated in a while, school was really kicking my ass as my bio teacher gave me 100 damn projects which I finally finished. And what sucks is that I have end-of-course exams next week so double whammy. Anyways, sorry if it's a shitty/quick sounding chapter, I speed planned and wrote this as I multitasked with work. Well, can't keep you waiting! Let's see how our dears Lara and surprisingly Anne are holding up in the hospital!**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY ON SCREAM:**

 **"Lara! Thank goodness, why are you out of bed!? And why are you wearing a doctor's coat?" It took me a few blinks to realize the blond lady infront of me was Anne. Anne shook her head "I'll ask later, have you seen a weird small dog? That like," She lifted her hand and motioned to her face "Has some really weird eyes? What is happening around here!? Some weird gooy thing was inside Eddie and he disappears!"**

 **I stayed silent for a second until I felt a mental breakdown insuing "Anne," I said, giving out a small chuckle "You have no idea..But Eddie's in trouble. And I need your help. And this might include a car ride. Andd.. A phone call."**

When I finished my damn sentence, I felt another sharp surge of pain run through my body, my knees buckled up, causing me to almost flat out fall.

"What do you mean Eddie's in trouble? He-Woah!" Anne yelped, catching me mid fall.

 _WHO KNEW THIS COULD BE SO MUCH **FUCKING** FUN HUH._

 _I HOPE YOU TASTE THE SARCASM GOD._

I held onto Anne for support as I felt my body get a bit weaker. Ah, so this is what happens when your body slowly dies huh.

" **LARA** Venom screamed out in her head.

 _ **"YOU IDIOT! You know what?"**_ Scream interrupted.

With the waves of pain slowly wearing off again, I snapped my head down to look at where Anne had gripped my arms.

'Don't you fucking dar-' I thought.

As soon as I saw yellow lift up from my skin, I yanked my arms back and backed away from Anne, bumping into a metallic card that was filled with tools nearby.

"No, no, no, like hell you're going into her Scream." I quivered out as sweat began to roll down my face.

" ** _Lara, your body will be torn apart from the inside and you will die, surely Anne wouldn't mind-"_**

"Lara, please don't tell me you have a slime thing in you too." Anne said, worry plastered on her face.

Ah damnit, she made the connections from the car situation and Venom. I tried, like, I really did try to not get her involved. She was an innocent, nice person for christ sake! I wasn't going to fucking affect her with some alien from outer space, no offense to the symbiotes but seriously!

I put my hands up to stop her from walking towards me "Anne, do NOT freak out." Her eyes widened as she made a horrified face.

What the hell did I just say about not freaking out?!

That was until I realized she was staring right behind me. I frowned and turned around, my black hair waving around my face as my brown eyes met those of Drakes' goons, beginning to make their way to us from down the hall.

 _OH WE REALLY CAN'T HAVE A FUCKING BREAK HERE CAN WE!?_

" _Oh-_ "

The men rose their guns.

And at that, you lost me. And I haven't even changed out of the blue scrub shirt, dirty jeans and shoes and the awesome doctor's coat I wore.

"- _SHIT_!" I screamed as I pulled Anne into a different hallway, dodging the waves of bullets that were coming our way. At that, Anne and me began our track competition.

Haha, just kidding, running for our lives was a TOTAL motivation. And WOW, I'd give Anne a huge standing ovation for sprinting in boots with heels, because that was badass. I'm 100% sure I'd break an ankle, like seriously, Anne had big bad bitch energy right now.

Back to the topic, man, these guys really wanted the symbiotes to the point where they'd walk in with guns and shoot everything huh. Poor Eddie. Okay back to the important thing. Get out of the hospital, get Eddie back and beat Drake's ass.

Wow, Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now" is replaying endlessly in my head. Qudos.

 _"To the left!"_ I heard one of the men scream as loud footsteps interrupted the quiet. Bystanders and those who worked at the hospital scattered and screamed because the threat that chased us as they dove for cover some the wild bullets. "LARA! LET ME TAKE OVER!"

I let out huffs as Anne and me made another sharp turn and ran through the doors that led to the never-ending stairwells of the hospital.

Anne screeched as she began to jog down the steps " _AHHHHHHH WHY IS THERE A VOICE IN MY HEAD!? WHAT THE HELL!?"_ I followed right at her heels, confused.

"WHEN THE HELL DID VENOM LEAVE!?" I yelled in a panic as I heard the door to the stairwells slam open from above us.

" ** _When you dragged Anne away, HEY HEY HEY, I TRIED TO TELL HIM TO NOT DO IT BUT HE WANTED TO KEEP YOU ALIVE ALRIGHT? I did too, but I'm not as urgent, no hard feelings-"_**

" _OH FUCK YOU!"_ I screamed. Honestly I had no idea to who I had screamed that to, Drake's assholes or Scream. Either one was perfectly fine though. I started to skip steps as I heard more gunshots zoom past us. " _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, ALRIGHT SCREAM, LET'S GET IT BEFORE WE BASICALLY BOTH DIE."_

 _" **AH! PERFECT! YOU WON'T REGRET THIS~"**_ I let out a final huff of breath out, giving Anne a thumbs up as we continued to run down the long fucking steps before I nodded.

" _S **W** I **T** C **H!**! _And with that, I felt my body become enclosed and covered in a cool, slimy surface. I was still able to see as normal and well, kinda control my actions as I looked down at my..Well Screams yellow and black arms. Large wavy strands of yellow hair in the corner of my vision. And HOLY SHIT DID I FEEL TALLER.

"Woah.." I muttered out. " ** _Get ready."_** Scream said, turning us around and getting ready. We saw the men coming to us and at that, I felt Scream sinisterly smile.

" ** _Food..."_**

 _"SCREAM DON'T-"_ Andd too late...

* * *

Anne felt a wave of emotions running through her at once because of the sudden events that were occurring. Fear, confusion, anger, excitement.

1)SHE WAS BEING SHOT AT!

2)Eddie's adorable girlfriend Lara (well at least Anne thought she was, they were cute together and she wasn't bluffing, the height difference was adorable too-) had just turned into a weird alien thing.

3) SHE HAD A VOICE TALKING IN HER HEAD AND HOW SHE THINKS SHE HAS A ALIEN THING IN HER TOO.

Anne continued to run down the stairs as she heard screams, gunshots, yelling and slamming echo through the long stairwells.

" **Anne, Anne, listen to me, don't panic, we won't hurt you, but we must hurry, Drake may kill Eddie anytime soon. But first we have to go-"**

Look voice in my head," Anne said in a annoyed tone, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs "I'm not leaving without Lara, and second, I swear if you chest hugger me, I'm going to haunt you until you get wiped out. Venom right? Respect privac-AHH!" Anne's rant was interrupted by a severed arm that landed right next to her, which she deduced came from the fight above and was knocked over the edge of the stairs. JEEZ.

"WHAT THE HELL!?She freaked out. " **That dumbass.."** Venom deadpanned in her head. After a moment, everything was calm as silence filled the place as Anne tried to calm her breath. "Hey Lara?-" She started before getting interrupted.

" _AHHH SCREAM WHAT THE HELL, I SAID NO FUCKING EATING PEOPLE! OH MY GOD SOMEONE BLEACH MY EYES."_ Anne heard Lara's terrified voice echo through the stairwells.

 _" **OH SUCK IT UP PUSSY, GET USE TO IT!"**_ Another female-like, yet heavy voice answered back.

 _"AHHHHH! WHY DID I FUCKING AGREE TO THIS!? WHAT THE FUCK! LET'S JUST GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOSPITAL AND RESCUE EDDIE!!"_


	12. The “Runaway” Duo

**A/N:Hello! It's Mystican here! I'll be leaving an event recap here since I haven't updated in a while!**

~Event _Recap: Lara, who was hospitalized for the fact that she got hit with a bullet in the shoulder(and bleeding out, finds out Eddie's kidnapped after she leaves her hospital room and runs into Venom, who was at the time in a very awkward dog. After Venom merges with her, she weakly tries to make her way out of the hospital (Weakly?Why? Well! Holding two symbiotes within her, Venom and Scream, this extremely hurt Lara's insides and muscles with the weight of both of them! Carrying 2 symbiotes really too much for the human body to handle! If she didn't boot a symbiote out, her body would be basically ripped apart from the inside because of the immense force. :)_

 _Ultimately, Lara runs into Anne, who was looking for the dogified Venom. Anne finds out Lara also has a symbiote but damn, the timing couldn't wait, Anne caught sight of Drakes' goons and Lara who noticed just in time, pulls Anne into another hallway to escape from the raging bullets, with that mini contact, this gave Venom the time to transfer to Anne, unknowingly to both women. Finding another way out, they run through a door that led to the hospitals' long ass stairwell. And well, as Drake's men follow them, Scream and Lara both agree on kicking the men's asses. And damn, Lara didn't think in THAT way, THAT way meaning basically eating them, yeah, that.~_

* * *

PREVOIUSLY ON SCREAM:

" _AHHH SCREAM WHAT THE HELL, I SAID NO FUCKING EATING PEOPLE! OH MY GOD SOMEONE BLEACH MY EYES."_ Anne heard Lara's terrified voice echo through the stairwells.

 _" **OH SUCK IT UP PUSSY, GET USE TO IT!"**_ Another female-like, yet heavy voice answered back.

 _"AHHHHH! WHY DID I FUCKING AGREE TO THIS!? WHAT THE FUCK! LET'S JUST GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOSPITAL AND RESCUE EDDIE!"_

* * *

-Lara's POV-

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope-" I muttered to myself as I rushed down the remaining set of stairs, away from the horrific scene that looked like it came out of a slasher film. I JUST FUCKING ATE SOMEONE!

Actually no, let me repeat that again. _SCREAM FUCKING ATE SOMEONE, OR SOMEBODIES. Haha, get the joke?_

' _THERE'S NO TIME TO MAKE JOKES LARA WHAT THE HELL!'_ I mentally screamed at myself.

" ** _Ahh~ It's been suchh a long time since I've eaten! They don't taste as good as the food back home but I'll can manage~"_** Scream said with a tint of satisfaction.

I gagged "Let's not do this again, _please_." It took a minute or two, but eventually, with my limited stamina, I finally reached the bottom of the steps where I saw Anne, bearing a disgusted face.

"What happened?" I asked, a bit worried for my friend.

I felt my barefoot kick something, something squishy. Huh, it felt a bit like raw chicken notta lie...Wait...

I looked down by my bear, dirty feet.

 _Error 404, can not compute-"WHAT THE HELL?!"_ I screeched in terror, jumping back as the sight of a lone human arm laid in it's mini bloody pile in the middle of the floor

"AHH-I'M S-SO SORRY SIR-" I stuttered out. Anne, fearfully jumping over the arm, grabbed my wrist and quickly dragged me out towards and through the door that lead to the mainfloor of the hospital.

As we rushed our way out, I would be the one lying if I said I didn't earn some concerned looks. Oh come on, just imagine it!

A woman with black hair, bloody blue hospital scrub shirt and doctors coat who looked like she'd been run over by a train and taken to a mental asylum barefoot, next to a very put together woman who's dressed like she's ready to visit her next book signing. Personally, I ain't doubting them.

"I'M DON'T THINK IT'S THE RIGHT TIME TO APOLOGIZE TO AN ARM IS IT?!" I huffed out, trying to keep up with Anne's fast paced jogging. Shit, I need to hit the gym someday.

"NOPE, NOT THE TIME! _"_ Anne yelled back as we quickly exited though the hospital's front doors.

Ah, I think I need my memory to be wiped, MIB are you real? If you're reading this, just come on by my apartment with the little zap thingy, it'd be pERFECTLY FINE. I didn't want to see a person getting eaten either way! It looks a shit ton cooler in movies than real life. Trust me, just trust me.

When we got to the parking lot, I peeked my head around a random blue car to see if the coast was clear, and you know damn right, when I turned to Anne and gave her the "All Clear" nod. Anne and I booked it to her car, because like HELL we're going to run into that kind of trouble again. When we reached the car, we got in like if we were in a police chase.

So as soon as we buckled in, Annie drove out of the parking lot and out into the streets. Perfect time to play the Tokyo Drift song if I were to say.

As we drove down a few streets, the car was filled with silence. It slowly stopped, waiting for a red light to turn green when we reached a crosswalk.

The symbiotes were pretty silent too, to my surprise, usually they'd bicker. They're probably feeling the awkwardness..or something like that. Can they even feel awkward? Huh, some real questions I'm gonna have to ask about when this is all over.

I quickly made up my mind and cleared my throat to cut the silence "So, what's the "Crashing the Life Foundation" plan?"

I know right? Me interrupting the silence? Plus 1 for Lara! Look at you go! Just kidding. Innerly, I was really worried. Don't you have times where you're really scared or nervous to the point where you use humor to mask it? Ha! Ha hahahahaha...Shit.

I turned towards Anne, who was mildly focused on the road "I don't know, I mean this 'plan' _is_ to break into a _pretty big_ company and _you're expecting me to know how to break in? A company that I use to work for?..."_

"Uhh, _Pft_ , _nooo_... _"_

There was a sudden breath of relief that came from Anne.

"Anne, that was sarcasm. We're breaking in one way or another. If I have to ram 50 security guards so be it, they have my best friend in there!"

Anne scoffed as she took the car down a lone, dark road that led through some kind of forest. Shit Slenderman is that you?

"Best Friend? Lara have you even _seen_ how Eddie's-...Nevermind!" Anne said, catching her self from what I think, was a secret.

I squinted my eyes suspiciously "Anne, what-"

"Nothing! You'll figure out in due time." She said with a sheepish smile. Errr... "A-Alright then." I said, very confused.

" ** _Now that your puny human talk is over, Lara,"_** Scream suddenly said as their head protruded out from my shoulder " ** _You better not kill us when we break in Lara. Your insides aren't as repaired as they are. Haha~ A little bone broken, an organ needing to recuperate, yet still healing, I'll eat it if-"_**

"Scream what did I say about talking shit about my organs, not excluding bones?"

" ** _Nothing precisely, why?"_**

"Well, I _do remember saying_ I'd rip you out from me and throw you down a bridge if you looked inside my organs again..."

" ** _When the hell was that?!"_**

"Right now." I said, smiling at Scream's floating head.

" ** _...Okay, okay, but I won't say when I do!"_**

I slowly put my hand up to touch my shoulder, remembering that it was bandaged up. I noticed Venom's head also coming out of Anne's shoulder. " **Lara, take it easy, we don't want you dying on us, especially on Eddie-"**

 _ **"Ahhh~ My host is sneaky isn't she Venom? Didn't think I'd notice? When you're hurt, I can feel it."**_ Scream said with annoyance. Their head turned towards Venom.

And for a few minutes, they stared at each other, as if they were talking. Suddenly, Scream snapped it's head back to me " _ **The hell are you looking at? Fix that fleshy foot of yours before I eat it off..."**_

"O-Okay.." I stuttered. I brought my foot up to my knee " _HEY! WON'T YOU LOOK AT THAT! WE'RE HERE!"_ Anne said loudly, pretty sure to avoid the tension that was caused by the symbiotes.

I sighed as I bandaged my feet with some emergency gauze that Anne had stashed in a mini first-aid kit she had in her car (according to her, Dan makes her keep it incase anything happened, thanks Dan) and put on some black flats Anne had in the backseat.

I finally straightened myself up and noticed we stopped in front of a fence that looked like it led to a weird path. I opened the passenger door and stepped out. And wow, I haven't smelled forest in so long. The smell of damp earth and pine. I should come hiking one day, to ya know, get that bread.

"Anne can I use your phone for second?" I asked softly, Anne passed me her phone and right after, began to look along the fence for a way through.

I had to think for a moment. Yo, what if this went badly?...Who could I call before I die? Who would I want to call? Well, who would be- I paused. Then dialed a phone number before raising the phone up to my ear, hoping that the person behind the phone would _ACTUALLY_ answer.

At the same time, I dug out an envelope that I had crumbled up in my pocket. And yep, it was the one I grabbed off the desk when Eddie and I visited the office at The Network. Having a little bit of time due to this call, it didn't hurt to see what it was about, right?

Oh god, here goes nosy Lara. Geez, I'd fucking love to punch myself in the face right now, but... I really don't know why, but I felt like it was really important. Ya know, an instinct of some sorts.

" _Hello, this is Rosaline. I can't answer the phone right now, probably because of work if you know me, and if you do, call back later. if you don't, why the hell are you calling this number."_

I scratched my head. Well damn Rosaline.

"Hey Tía, It's Lara. I'm not home right now, but I'm calling you just in case you're worried, _which,_ I'm really sorry about. But don't think I'm not worried about you either! I haven't seen you in the last few days so I thought you went on those business trips you usually go on.

Anyways, I'm just checking in to see if you're alright... Okay, I'm just going to come out clean, I don't necessarily know if I'm gonna survive through something I'm about to do. And you're the person I would come to first, funny right? I'm not sure if I'll come back. Please call back if you hear this, I haven't heard from you since you left, so I'd really like a phone call from you...Bye."

I finally hung up, feeling a bit dejected. I'm not sure if she'll get it, since her phone's been off for a while..Is it because of me? Did I make her angry? Did I? I put Anne's phone on the hood of her car and proceeded to open the envelope.

I hope she's okay, no, I _want_ to know if she's okay... The person that took me in whenever fights when on over at the house, the one who covered my ears when my parents argued. Whenever I had problems, I always called her.

I took out a couple of photos and a single letter that was in the envelope. Huh, what the hell is this?

Reading through the letter, I concluded that someone from the Life Foundation sent in evidence that illegal experimenting was occurring there to The Network, but this letter, was practically blackmailing The Network to not leak it. Weird, so it wasn't just Eddie who wanted to expose them, and I'm guessing the person who sent the letter in got caught doing it. I furrowed my brows, this shit, left an ungodly taste in my mouth. I debated whether or not to keep on looking, but it looked like the devil won.

I looked through the photos, one-by-one. Well, surely the photos of hostages and experiments and threatening them shut The Network up. And goddamn-

Wait. I squinted to make sure I wasn't mistaking someone. That was when my eyes opened wide with terror.

 _No. NO,NO ,NO ,NO ,NO! WHY IS SHE!-_

 _"A-ANNE!"_ I screamed, dropping the photo, cupping my mouth with my hand so I could at least shut my self up, feeling the overwhelming sense of throwing up, and also crying. Actually pretty much both. I heard Anne running behind me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the photo that laid on the grass. And that folks, I believe was when I completely broke down.

What? Surely I wouldn't be the fucking only one crying their eyes out seeing a loved one with detached limbs would I?

* * *

 **A/N: AHHHHHHHH IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONGGG AHHHHH! Oh god, I feel so shitty for not posting in so long. I had summer pass (which I spent taking a mental break off school) Then school started, and the projects, and work loads, and I really didn't have any time to post this chapter, which I had half done until now. But oh my god I'm so sorry for leaving all of you in the wind for such a while. I at least was able to deliver this chapter before my 2nd quarter of school started. But was I the only one that heard that Venom 2 is coming out in 2020?! Oh man, I should make sure to finish this story before it comes out! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this okay chapter! I'm going to write chapters little by little depending on the free time I manage to get, so thank you all for being patient with me! Make sure to tip ya' waitresses!**

 **P.S: I think I lost my touch in writing a bit after not having written anything except research papers for the last few months, so I hope I can recover that with writing the next few chapters. But man, Lara needs a long break after this.**

 **EDIT: Sorry If the formatting of this chapter is weird (appearing in whole ass paragraphs, etc.) I have no idea what's up, I use both web and mobile so I'm really sorry :**


	13. Mental Breakdowns and Butterflies

**A/N: :D I finALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER, FINALLY, AFTER STUPID SCHOOL WORK AND SPRING BREAK ARRIVING, I FINALLY DID IT. I'm so sorry for leaving you guys so sudden and not having updated in a while. School really likes messing with my schedule, so I'm just waiting for summer to come around at this point. But did yall hear about VENOM 2 coming out this year!? It got me motivated to finish the story! Also with the whole virus thing, please stay safe! Make sure to wash your hands, and take precautions! So, here's another long-awaited chapter of Scream! I'm sorry if it's bad, I'm pretty rusty after writing informational papers for so long, I honestly missed free-hand writing. Please enjoy!**

 _ **NOTE: Sorry if the horizontal lines that separate the POV'S dont pop up, out here playing :(**_

PREVIOUSLY _ON: Scream_

 _"A-ANNE!" I screamed, dropping the photo, cupping my mouth with my hand so I could at least shut my self up, feeling the overwhelming sense of throwing up, and also crying. Actually pretty much both. I heard Anne running behind me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the photo that laid on the grass. And that folks, I believe was when I completely broke down._

 _What? Surely I wouldn't be the fucking only one crying their eyes out seeing a loved one with detached limbs would I?_

* * *

 _-Anne's POV-_

Before Lara's mental breakdown, I was looking around the fences that blocked us from entering. Why? Well, you know how weird these companies are, all of a sudden their fences are armed with electric charges, or even worse! Like death rays or something, I'm telling you guys, I'm pretty sure someone has done that before!

" **Anne, hurry up, Eddie might be-"**

I groaned in frustration "I know Venom, I know! But we don't know if Drake has anything around here that could set off some alarms or something! We don't want to draw attention to us or it could get dir-" Suddenly, a large wail was heard from behind us, making me jump. Startled, I whipped my body around and looked for the source, until my eyes landed on Lara kneeling on the ground, clutching a piece of paper into her chest, balling her eyes out.

" _H-Hey Lara!? Are you okay?!"_ I sputtered out in a panic, not knowing what happened to my newly founded friend. Running my best through the dirt (damn these boots...), I reached her side and looked around to see what got her like this. But then, the sight of small photographs littered the ground caught my attention, and analyzing them from afar, they resembled screen caps from _Saw._ "O-oh my god.." I covered by mouth and turned back to Lara. The photos were disturbing, perhaps one of these people was someone she knew? Suddenly, Venom's head appeared from my shoulder.

" **Anne, Lara's bad, she's-"**

 **"- _Having what you humans call a panic attack, yes no shit!"_** Scream's voice said in a sarcastic tone, their head appearing from Lara's back. God, I don't think I could get use to that anytime soon. " ** _-Now can someone help her!? The shithead's not listening to any words I'm saying."_**

I didn't want to stand there helplessly, but what was I suppose to do?! How the hell can I gonna comfort someone who's relative probably died in a horrid way? I heard it was okay to let them cry it out... I CAN'T! I FEEL GUILTY! Trying not to panic and thinking of what our next move would be, I heard heavy heaving from behind me. Oh shit. I quickly looked back down at a hyperventilating Lara. " _L-Lara! Take deep breaths!"_ I said in a rush, hugging her "Look at me Lara!"

I felt her body violently shake as I tried to move her black hair out of her face, what to do, what to do...

 **"Anne, Scream and I are gonna switch, be careful with Scream, we'll try to calm Lara down."** Venom said, worry etched into their voice.

"And how are you going to do that?"

 **"We saw how you humans 'Comfort' someone while with Eddie one time, and we thought it'd helped Lara."**

 **"** Wait what-"

Well, I could have deserved a damn warning. Before I finished my sentence, a weird pulling sensation ran through my body and before I knew it, I was suddenly getting thrown back in the air. Landing on the ground, I felt a jolting pain run through my back. I'm too old for this...

" ** _Oh great, now I'm fucking stuck with you now."_** Scream said disgustingly. I groaned while slowly sitting up from the laying position I got into. "Well, you could be a bit nicer!"

" _ **Yeah, well what's the fun in that? All I know is that I'm murdering Venom later since the transition could have been SMOOTHER than it fucking was."**_ Scream hissed out.

Poor Lara, is this the madness she puts up with? Worried, I looked over at Scream and Lara, hoping they didn't thrown back either, but, I'll just take my statement back. Venom and Lara were in the same spot, but instead of Lara kneeling on the ground, she was being held -cough-cradled-cough- by Venom, who uh, really wasn't just a phantom head and instead was a really, really large, and muscled, terrifying...Uh? Beast? Giant? Thingy? What were they? Seriously?

But aw, it was so cute! It was like a dog cuddling with a cat! Well, in a sinister, type of way.

"Weirdly, that looks terrifying yet adorable."

" _ **He better not eat my host, because we're gonna have a big problem if he does..**_ ** _"_** Scream retorted. That made Anne have a double take. Oh no, no no, Venom _better_ not be doing that. I swear I will stick this heel where it hurts, well if they could feel it. Suddenly, sirens started to ring through the air as I quickly looked back at Scream, who was standing, helping Lara up " _H-HEY YOU GUYS, LET'S GO!"_ I screamed, my eyes widening at the trucks that approached us from afar.

" _I-I don't think that was us was it!?"_ I said in a panic, " ** _I don't think so~"_** Scream sang.

Oh man, I really hope everything could turn out okay...

/

* * *

-Lara's POV-

Okay, so...Shit kinda happened am I right? Ha ha?

Okay, yeah, me, the fucking Lara who's always getting dragged into shit, had a panic attack. But right now, I have three questions in my head.

1)Where's Aunt Rosaline now?

2)Who set off the alarms?

3)Why are Venom's arms so comfy?

But those questions would have to be answered later.

I inhaled deeply multiple times, feeling the dread and anxiety that was in my chest die down, finally calming. " **Are you alright?"** Venom asked, helping me back on my feet from the weird, cradling position he had me in.

"I-I think I'm okay." I groaned, holding my head "Gonna have a bitch of a migraine for the next few days, but I'll try and manage that later. Right now, we have to get through and get Eddie, then beat Drake's ass. For the people's he's killed, and Rosaline..." I was on high alert when I heard Anne yell from behind us. _OH M Y GOD ANNE-_

I whipped my head around to look at her and at what she pointed at. Turning my head both ways, I noticed trucks, with guns, lots of them that were coming at us quick from both sides of the fence not too far away.

" _ANNE GET TO THE BUILDING! WE'LL MEET UP OVER THERE! I'LL GET EDDIE!"_ She nodded and was quickly engulfed by Scream, who flashed me their sinister smile before jumping over the gate and disappearing.

"Alright Venom, let's go." I said, wiping my eyes. " **Why didn't you say so?"** Suddenly, Venom quickly deformed from his large state and covered me like what Scream had done before.

"WAIT WAIT-" And with that, Venom jumped over the gate and started to sprint through the woods. And shitt, can I get whiplash inside a symbiote?

Honestly, I'll ask Scream later. While Venom ran, some enemies appeared, but it took no time for Venom to cut them down, along with me begging for Venom to not eat them, he could probably do that with Eddie, but I did NOT like the sensation. Not comfy y'all, not at all.

" **Eddie's nearby."** Scream said, running faster. _EDDIE! YES FINALLY!_ After all that running around I just want to- I stopped my thoughts. No, no, no. You guys are just friends, no more. Sure I felt a little deflated, but that didn't stop me from being overwhelmingly happy to see him again. I just want this to be over. For Rosaline, for Eddie and Anne and just...' _Okay just stop. Let's take that piece of shit Drake down first, self doubt later_.' I mentally told myself.

It was when we caught sight of Eddie, that I felt my heart race. Aw fuck, a heart attack now? But I'm not even 70 yet damn it-

Venom cut down the guard who was close to shooting Eddie in the chest.

" **Well Eddie, I see your kind hasn't still gotten stronger."** Venom said with pride. I sighed at the remark, but perked up when I heard Eddie respond with an adorable chuckle. Seeing Eddie through Venom's eyes, he looked the same, besides being more sweatier and dirtier than before. But I didn't mind that. Oh god here comes the butterflies. I felt the nervousness rise from my stomach, feeling self-conscious of how I looked, remembering how I resembled a mental patient who rolled in a ditch. " **Lara, I'll see you later."** Scream suddenly said.

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, I'M NOT READY, CODE RED,CODE RED NOOO-

Venom quickly dissolved back into my skin, leaving me out in the open, infront of Eddie. I slowly looked up and met Eddie's gaze.

"So...Pretty night right?"

Are you fucking kidding me Lara.

/

* * *

 **OUTTAKE:**

-9 Hours earlier, A trip to the park-

Venom honestly thought this walking Eddie was doing was a waste of time. If they were to take over, they'd get to the park in one second! But no, Eddie cared about the "public seeing them." Venom didn't care. Venom observed every human that passed by Eddie while they were on their way to the park to meet up with Lara, in which Eddie felt really worried for (Venom knows how he feels, there's no hiding it when he's literally currently a part of him.) Venom was minding their business until they saw a sight they've never seen before. A human female, on a bench, cooing at a very, _very_ much smaller one. It looked like the small one couldn't move on her own yet.

Then, as Eddie passed by, the small human began to emit a loud, horrid cry. Venom watched as the large female human grabbed the baby and held them in a very weird stance. Was it for battle? The sound soon finished, confusing Venom to the core.

" **Eddie, what was that female human doing?"** Venom asked, curious at what the sight was. Eddie glanced back as he continued his pace "That lady? She was trying to calm her baby down. Ya know, that usually how to calm them down."

" **So it's done to comfort a human?"** Venom concluded. "Err...Sure. In a way, it can comfort someone if you think about it."

Hmm... Venom took note of that. It may be useful in the future.

/

* * *

P.S: I hope u enjoyed that smol outtake :)


End file.
